Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of energy and have proven useful to propel and power aircraft, for electricity generation, as well as for other uses. One aspect of gas turbine engines is that they include structures, systems, subsystems, parts, pieces, and other components which must be interconnected. Presently, apparatuses, systems and methods of gas turbine engine component interconnection often suffer from a number of disadvantages, limitations, and drawbacks. Examples include those respecting weight, mass, complexity, ease of assembly or disassembly, part count, engine envelope, engine profile, and others. Thus, there is a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, systems, and methods for interconnection of rotating components, such as in a compressor of a gas turbine engine.